Moments in Fragments
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: 25 sentence challenge. PLEASE, PLEEEEASE READ AND REVIEW. CheVau


Title: Moments in Fragments

Pairing(s): CheVau (I do not own this term.)

Genre: Romance/General

Status: One-shot Challenge

Author: ChibiRaccoon

Summary: 25 Themes. 25 sentences. A little look at Chelsea and Vaughn.

_Hey! ChibiRaccoon here!!_

_Alright. I was bored in class. I had gotten a few themes to write about and looking at them, I was inspired to write a sentence challenge. Although some of them may be run-on or comma splice sentences, I'm going to casually turn a blind eye to that. :-P Please enjoy._

* * *

1. Hand

Vaughn could only lift a hand to his red cheek as he watched the furious new farmer storm out the Animal shop.

2. Laugh

Chelsea took one look at Vaughn after he had reluctantly apologized before she fell victim to full-out laughter.

3. Work

He had a hard job, transporting animals, but seeing her smile as he delivered her new cow made it all worthwhile.

4. Unknown

When she noticed Vaughn walking a sickly Sabrina home, an unfamiliar sensation settled in her stomach and kept her up all night.

5. Dog

She giggled at the feeling on her neck and lifted her hand to shove Vaughn off the bed; only to wake up and sigh as she came face to face with her puppy, Koro, staring up at her cheerfully.

6. Door

Though he was constantly shutting her out, Chelsea never failed to come back.

7. Evil

Chelsea couldn't help but stare in full-blown curiosity as Vaughn glared at the carrots in his stew.

8. Injury

Although calling her stupid had been harsh, Chelsea knew she would forgive him as she watched him tie the gauze bandage around her foot.

9. Food

They had an agreement to never insult each other's taste in food; Vaughn with porridge and Chelsea with plain buckwheat noodles covered in mustard.

10. Festival

It was difficult to keep the blush off his face when a red-faced Chelsea invited him to the Starry Night Festival; even worse was the guilt that he wouldn't be able to make it.

11. Red

It wasn't her favorite color, but god forbid anyone who touched her boots and bandanna.

12. Mines

Looking back, she knew it had been dumb; but nothing could make her feel worse than the worry she saw in amethyst depths hidden behind anger.

13. Water

After her expierience with boats, Vaughn couldn't blame Chelsea for worrying whenever her boarded the ferry.

14. Content

Nothing felt better than laying on a couch with a particular brown-haired farmer snuggling into his side and a glass of milk in hand.

15. Jealous

To him, jealousy was neither green nor red because it was just an overwhelming pressure that made him irrational enough to want to punch the look off his friends face as he and Chelsea fished together.

16. Glass

Though she could manage a ranch, revitalize a town, and help her friends on the island, Vaughn knew firsthand just how fragile she was.

17. Happiness

It didn't hit her when he said "I do." or when the church bell rang in blessing; it was when he had turned to her and told her with as much conviction as he could muster, just how much he loved her.

18. Lightbulb

Even now it boggled her mind how a man could break his leg performing one simple household task.

19. Thinking

Seeing Vaughn working in the field, shirtless, made her appreciate the fact that he couldn't read her mind.

20. Flash

Climbing out of bed groggily, Chelsea lifted up her shirt to head for the shower, unknowingly giving Vaughn a view he could appreciate.

21. Book

Vaughn vowed to get revenge when he saw the note scribbled on the pages of his favorite novel.

22. Colors

Though she knew Vaughn could hold a grudge; never did she expect such cruel retribution in the form of her favorite bandanna being bleached.

23. Hair

Vaughn wondered how exactly a simple conversation on hair had turned into a screaming match, with Chelsea proclaiming that his hair was ten times prettier than Julia's.

24. Shock

While Vaughn sat, unable to move, Mirabell laughed at the newly pregnant Chelsea as she, Julia, and Natalie bounced up and down in excitement.

25. Hat

Vaughn smirked at the lithe form of his wife as she cooked his breakfast clad in nothing more than an apron and his favorite hat.

* * *

~OWARI~

* * *

_Yay! Done! Now, for some explanations in case you didn't get some of them._

_#10- On the game, as I have come to understand, Vaughn isn't on the island for the Starry Night Festival unless he's married to Chelsea already._

_#13- At the beginning of the game, Chelsea and Taro's family get's shipwrecked. I don't know about any of you but I know I would be terrified to get back on a boat if that happened to me._

_#15- Yes, the one fishing with Chelsea is Denny. Something tells me, from the games events and just their characters, that Vaughn would actually get along with Denny._

_I'm actually happy with this. I know it's nothing great. Just a little piece of fun to get me out of my fanfiction funk and to just enjoy some Chelsea and Vaughn goodness. Thanks for reading! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
